Sukuaria
by Namiaber
Summary: AU Minato is expecting his first child. He should be overjoyed, but has a secret that is eating him up. Who doesn't? Of course, when you're a bijuu, you have to choose your human friends carefully. First post on website. New chapter tells the same as first chapter, but is a lot easier to read.
1. The Original Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is my first fanfiction that I have posted to this website. I appreciate advice on how to improve, but will ignore flames. **

**This is my spin on the ever-popular 'Minato is anything but human' story. **

**Sukuaria**

Minato sighed as he finished up his work for the day, looking forward to getting home to see Kushina. It seemed like the days were getting longer and longer, while the nights were doing the opposite by getting shorter and shorter. It didn't help that he was becoming more and more anxious as his child neared his birth. Naruto. His beatiful baby boy would be here in mere weeks now. Minato thought about what he would look like. Would he have blond or red hair? Blue or green eyes? Would he be strong like both his parents, or weak like his…wait, was anyone in his or Kushina's family history weak? Grinning, Minato looked like a three-year-old getting candy as he realized that both his and Kushina's families were exceptionally strong. Naruto was practically guaranteed to have good genes and be unstoppable. As the blond hokage became excited thinking about his unborn son, a golden light was seen as he flashed home, unable to wait to hear his baby boy any longer.

Kushina was reading "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja" as she waited for Minato to come home. Naruto had been hyper today and had finally settled down in her belly. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he had fingernails as long as claws already the way her belly felt. Hearing her husband come in, she put the book down as he looked at her then to their baby, excited that he was getting closer to being born. Sitting down on the floor, Kushina smiled as Minato put his head against her where Naruto was, closing his eyes and inhaling. It struck her that as Naruto came closer to being born, Minato was home more and more to be near she and their child, as if protecting them both from something she couldn't see. Maybe being hokage had finally gone to his head and he was becoming paranoid about every little thing (she inwardly chuckled as she thought about that). Reaching down and running her hand through his hair, Kushina's smile became soft as she promised herself to never forget this moment. It would seem that her two boys where already asleep.

Once Kushina was asleep, Minato reopened his eyes, tenderly getting up and licking her lightly on the forehead so not to wake her. He'd never told her. He'd never told her the truth. He was already communicating with Naruto, reassuring him as his mother could not. For the most part, Naruto was doing as well as could be expected during this time. He was already strong and getting stronger every day. As Minato came out of his thoughts, he began to look at her belly once again. Naruto whined slightly since he no longer felt the comforting presence of his protector. Laying his head down, they began to talk again. It comforted him to know Naruto was alright (even if he wasn't born yet). He couldn't explain it; this feeling of pure, unfiltered love. The bottom line though was that he enjoyed begin territorial again, even if Kushina and the rest of Konoha didn't know. He would forever protect his family no matter what the cost was.

"Da-da!" It was the only think he could say; Naruto felt more than he could talk. "Da-da!" Minato felt Naruto's claw as the baby searched for his protector, already releasing a scent to try to find where he was. Putting his own clawed hand to her belly, it was found immediately. Naruto smelled the counterpart scent Minato had released and began to relax, going back to sleep. Minato had never realized how powerful scents were until Kushina had gotten pregnant. Once Minato knew (before Kushina did) he had released his scent in his home everywhere he could, especially where he knew Kushina would be the most. Every day he returned, the scent would almost be gone and he would immediately begin to release more so Naruto wouldn't panic. It was absolutely crucial that Naruto didn't panic; he could easily slice through his mother's belly with his claws.

"Naruto." Feeling his baby move over to his voice, he heard a swoosh and gulped. That…wasn't good. Naruto was not supposed to have that at all. Making sure they were both asleep once again, Minato stood, recomposed himself, and flashed out again to a cave where he kept emergency supplies. He would have to tell her everything and keep their son (that the entire Hidden Leaf Village knew was coming) a secret. If he could keep it a secret for a year, everything would work out and he'd be good to go. Transforming into his beast form, the blond settled down for a quick nap, thinking about disappearing once Naruto was born. Yes, that would work. Kushina, he didn't want to leave her, but having no other choice, it would be unavoidable. Three weeks he would cherish her. Then, he would have to protect her and Konoha from the shadows, until Naruto was ready to return there. Curling into a ball, the massive beast fell into a tense sleep, his decision already tearing him apart.

_Minato ran through the forest, looking for Naruto. He howled, tried to smell him, even activated his chakra to find him, but he couldn't. Panic started to set in, and with it a red haze clouded his vision. Finally picking up a partial scent, he immediately set out to find his son, wanting nothing more than to make sure Naruto was okay. The scent grew stronger as he neared it, his wolf nose guiding him. Arriving, he saw his son and his mate in a tense standoff. Naruto had sought her out, but she did not know it was him, and had a kunai ready. Then she noticed him, his magnificant tails raised threateningly. Throwing a fireball attack at Naruto, she disappeared as their son screamed in agony. Rushing to him, he began to tend to him, healing his son as tenderly and effectively as he could. But Naruto was not healing. How was that? Was it because he was a hanyou? The fire wouldn't burn out, and he eventually died. Agony gripped Minato's heart, as he tried to nudge his slain son. He waited for anything to happen, but nothing did. As the realization set in, Minato became red with fury and charged at Konoha. He would avenge his son. It did not matter that it was an accident. Konoha would pay for this!_

Minato awoke panting. His fur was soaked in sweat. Had he had a simple nightmare, or a premonition of the future? Gathering his thoughts, he gulped as he realized the sun was up. Returning to his human form, he quickly washed in the nearby stream then reevaluated his choice to disappear with Naruto eventually knowing his plan couldn't happen. Already beginning to think how he would tell her his secret, Minato got dressed in his Konoha attire and flashed home. Once safely home, he smelled that she was in the kitchen making herself lunch. Gulping, Minato steeled himself for the inevitable conversation he had to get off his chest. As he continued to think of the best way to approach it, Naruto suddenly cried out. Walking into the kitchen, Minato smelled that Kushina had cut herself. Naruto had smelled her blood and immediately cried out for Minato to protect them. Knowing everything was alright, he encircled her waist, resting his human hands on her belly to calm his son down. Feeling her relax, he inhaled her scent, knowing what he had to do. The trick now, it would seem, would be be sure Naruto didn't panic. He would tell her he was Sukuaria, one of the tailed beasts.

"Minato! There you are! I was worried sick when you didn't come home last night! And Naruto has been moving restlessly since you went back to work yesterday." Feeling bad, he moved and faced her, tenderly caressing her face as he often did. She softened at the display and put her hand on his, kissing it chastely as he moved it.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep while I was thinking about something that was eating me up, and had a nightmare. When I awoke, about half an hour ago literally, I had a cold sweat that greeted me." Seeing her worry face, he continued. "But seeing you and Naruto okay really reassured me that it was a dream. Nothing more." She nodded, as they went to the table and ate.

"So, what's on your mind? Naruto being born?" Smiling, he couldn't help it as he realized that she knew him so well. It was wonderful that they had this mutual trust, understanding, and commitment to each other. But more than anything, he was grateful that they were in love. Naruto would have such a wonderful home…if he handled this correctly. Nodding, he knew it was now or never.

"Kushina, I want you to listen and to not disturb or interrupt me while I tell you a secret I've never told another soul." Her look went from curious to surprised. As she began to speak, he motioned for her to listen. "Everything I have ever told you is true. From when we were on missions and fell in love, to when being hokage sucks." Here she chuckled, knowing how much he hated having fight the civilian and ninja denizens of Konoha on his lunch break, or (when it was a bad day) flashing home while sending a shadow clone to lead those said denizens in a different direction. She nodded for him to continue. She was now ready to hear every thing he was ready to tell. "I love you so much, sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming." Raising her eyebrows, she was not expecting that. Nonetheless, she listened to her husband. "What do you know, if anything, about Sukuaria?"

"The tailed beast? Minato, what is this about? Are you getting me back for the April Fools day prank I magnificently embrassed you with?" Even though she was lightly giggling, she had to laugh as her husband hit his head against the table, mumbling something about 'prankstering wives that should never ever be near paint, duct tape, and alcohol.'

"Yes, the tailed beast Kushina. And no, I'm not getting you back, not with Naruto about to be born. One prankster is enough in Konoha right now." Her smile sent shivers down his spine, which only grew as she mumbled that she would teach Naruto to prank before his first diaper change. Minato suddenly thought he might have an enemy worse than Akatsuki that he was willingly living with. "Anyway. Please. Answer. The. Question. Now. Thank. You."

"Fine, party pooper, Sukuaria is said to be a mythical tailed beast that is more powerful than the Kyuubi. That's all I know." That's all anyone knew now. No one knew that Kyuubi was just like him. Misunderstood, feared, hated, powerful, and lonely. They were actually pretty good friends, now that he thought about it. Slowly inhaling and exhaling, he looked her in the eye, deciding now was the time. He was scared, but if he backed out, he could obliterate Konoha if he had indeed had a premonition. He always hated having to kill his human friends.

"Kushina, prehaps its better if I show you what I really am." She gasped, seeing her husband go from a human to a wolf-like humanoid. Long pointed ears, long silver hair braided down to his hamstrings, a silver tail about two inches from the floor, fangs, and claws stood out from him. His eyes were silver as well. He no longer wore the usual hokage garb. Instead, he wore a beautiful, elegant, silk top that was a swirl of blue and green with white flowers; the silk pants matching his top. She wondered about many things, while his words suddenly popped in from earlier. '_Everything I have ever told you is true.' _Continuing to let his revelation sink in, she noticed he was biting his lower lip. A sign that he was getting nervous. She stood up and took his hand in hers, being mindful of his claws. Tracing his face with her other hand, she gasped as Naruto happily kicked. Clutching her belly while she collasped to the floor, Minato was immediately by her side, injecting his fangs gently into her forearm. She felt the pain ebb away as Minato put both his hands on her belly, directly in front of Naruto. Amazingly, their child calmed down as Minato said his name. Being picked up, she was carried to the sofa as her forehead was gently licked. It would seem she had a new side of Minato to explore. "Kushina! Are you alright?" Nodding, and feeling slightly tired, she motioned for him to hold her.

"I'm fine Minato." Leaning against his chest, she looked into his eyes, fascinated by the silver. She felt Naruto kick again, almost frantic to get out of her belly. Clutching Minato's waist, he put his hand on her belly, the other arm securing her to his side. It seemed Naruto was coming now like it or not. "Minato, calm him down! He's hurting me so much!" Tears poured from her eyes as their child was now sratching his way out of her belly. Minato tried to release a counter scent to stop Naruto, but it seemingly had no effect. Naruto would probably be hard headed like his mother.

Gently getting up and putting Kushina on arms and legs, he kissed her before telling her that Naruto had released a scent that he was being born. Kushina nodded as Minato skillfully did a cesarean section on her belly. Fascinated, they both watched as a clawed hand came through the open belly, followed by the other clawed hand, head, then the legs and clawed feet. Landing on all fours, Naruto looked exactly like Minato physically. His beatiful blond hair with red tips complimented his silver ears. His silver tail swishing as he began to try to move toward Minato. As they watched their hanyou son, Kushina noticed Minato had healed her belly completely and was laying her on their sofa. Once she was okay, he began to lick the blood off of Naruto (and began to memorize every little detail of his pup). Minato wrapped him in a blanket before giving him to Kushina. Setting her up a bit to hold the newborn, Minato pulled a chair up. His fears subsided as she happily held her hanyou son, who was swishing his tail widely at the affection.

"Minato, thank you. He's gorgeous, our son." Nodding his agreement, Minato gently rubbed Kushina's arm, his eyes never leaving his pup. After a minute, they looked into each other's eyes, Kushina pouting as her wolf returned to his human state, joining their hands. Naruto cried, immediately looking for food. Bringing him to her breast, she was thankful he didn't have fangs as sharp as Minato's yet.

"Kushina, thank you." At her curious look, he continued. "For not fearing me. Its so nice to finally have a family." As her mind returned to when he had revealed himself to her, her curiousity returned. "Naruto, stop that." Looking down, Naruto was trying to get to Minato, which made Kushina laugh as he still couldn't walk, let alone crawl. Kushina finally resumed her thinking about Minato's secret, now that Naruto had calmed down.

"Minato, now that Naruto is born, what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Visibly gulping, she smiled to reassure him. "Please tell me and get if off your chest, okay? I wouldn't trade you or Naruto for the world." Seeing her husband visibly relax, she decided to go for a final jab that would certainly get under his skin. "And do return to Mr. Sexy please!" As expected, he stuck his tonuge out at her before returning to his other small form.

"I was asking you to tell me about Sukuaria. I wanted to know everything you knew on him." She nodded slightly, readjusting her son. "You see, they are not all monsters. I know you think the tailed beasts are huge chakra beasts, and essentially that's true, but they are also beings." Letting it sink in, he waited while her eyes were still in 'processing' mode. Taking this chance to hold his pup, Minato gently held him, licking him as much as he could. Seeing Kushina smile, he continued. "In the human world, they are nine tailed beasts, with the Kyuubi being the strongest. However, there are actually seventeen servants to a king." Again letting it sink in, Naruto cooed happily as Minato held him. The scents of the two intermingling for the first time, both were significantly more relaxed. "After the Kyuubi is the Juubi, which by way is imprisoned for eternity seeing as he almost destroyed the world; the Osenju; the Madinsu; the Susorga; the Pugnitasu; the Qaigubo; the Vizukubo; and the Aszuhiba. Their king is Sukuaria." As Kushina processed that there were more tailed beasts in the world, her mind finally started to put the pieces togther.

Her husband didn't seem evil like the stories she'd heard when she was young. He loved her more than anything, and had told her at least once every day since they'd been married. Naruto was only half human, which would furthur support that Minato was a tailed beast, as it was believed the tailed beasts were demons. He was kind, enjoyed company, and now that she thought about it, home. This house was just that without him, a house. He made it a home. He ran this village, and never cracked under stress or ambushes, in fact he'd prevented all the would-be destroyers of Konoha. Plus he had wolf ears and tail right now, with perfect silver hair. Looking at him, holding Naruto, he didn't seem bloodthirsty or have a hint of malicious intentions, he looked liked he always did. Like only the outside had changed, the inside was still the same. "Minato…you're a tailed beast?" His smile confirmed her thoughts. "Which one?"

Returning Naruto to her, he sat on the edge of the sofa and brought his hand to join hers. Once ready, he didn't delay her any longer. "My birth name is Sukuaria." Carefully noticing her reaction, he laughed quietly as she processed it. Her reaction was priceless as her mouth dropped open, her eyes became glassy, and her scent spiked with admiration. Minato had never known a human to spike a scent as quickly as that, but he was certainly glad he'd learned that just now. Kushina, still processing everything, finally came to two simple facts. She was married to the king of the bijuu. She had bore a son with him. "Kushina, I-" Surprising him, she set up and kissed him quickly.

After their kiss, Kushina smiled as she leaned against him, ready to tell him. "Minato, you've never hurt me. Especially not with this. I love you with everything I am, and want to spend my life with you. I'm so honored that you chose me. I can't wait to start raising Naruto." His smile warmed her heart, before a frown came to his handsome face.

"Kushina, even though I am hokage, Naruto will still be in danger until he can supress his demon heritage and look like a normal human. We need to leave and let special shadow clones handle the life here. Please come with me my love. I can't bear to leave you here." Nodding, the two settled down for a nap, knowing the next few years would be hard.

**The End.**

Please review, sequel may be written based on responses.


	2. The Repost Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is a repost of my first fanfic, Sukuaria. You can thank sheer boredom for that.

As always, this is the ever popular 'Minato is anything but human' spin! Since the original is out there (Sukuaria), this story will be a little different. I did use some parts of the original, but there are new things in here as well.

And please remember to read and review! It's hard to stay motivated with no reviews :(

**Minato's Little Secret**

Minato, not being able to concentrate anyway, was glad to be able to think about going home. He'd barely seen Kushina today and was ready to get a good whiff of her scent. His lovely redhead was also the mother of his son. Naruto. In under a month, he would be able to hold his baby boy. Minato wondered what Naruto would be like…his hair, would it be red like Kushina's or silver like his? Would he have her green eyes or his silver? Naruto would definitely be strong. Since he was really Sukuaria, the king of all the bijuu, Naruto was guaranteed to be strong. Grinning like a three-year-old getting candy, Minato locked his office and started home, not being able to be away any longer. His senses needed to be satisfied. He needed to smell her. And their son. His protective nature, the beast inside, needed to know that Naruto was okay. Normally, he would not have even left…but being the hokage he didn't have that luxury. Gathering his rapidly returning chakra, he surrounded himself in a golden light and flashed home.

Kushina loved reading Minato's favorite book, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja". It was about time for him to flash in, literally. Naruto would probably be diagnosed with ADHD in the future. He was just now settling down after a day of being super hyper. And she was glad he was settling down, because where he'd been her belly physically hurt, like he had claws instead of fingernails. Feeling a flicker of chakra, she smiled to herself when Minato came in. Putting the book down as she smiled at him, and he came over and hugged her, then finishing by laying his head gently on her belly. Kushina gently rubbed his hair.

"Hey there. How was work?" Looking towards Kushina, Minato took one last smell of Naruto and made eye contact with her. She looked beautiful, as always. As she should being his wife.

"Awful. How was your day?" Her chuckle did not help his mood, but luckily she didn't chuckle too long.

"It was okay. Our son finally settled down, so I'm resting as well. My belly is really hurting today, he played a lot." Now it was Minato's turn to chuckle at Kushina's expense. "For that, you're cooking dinner!" She said with a huff. Great. And he wanted some fresh raw meat, but that couldn't happen right now.

At his defeated sigh, she lightly smiled. Being pregnant was great…at times. As he got up to go start dinner, she thought how nice it was for him to be home early so much as Naruto came closer to being born. Less than a month until Naruto would be born, and Minato was, in a way, acting more and more protective. Like an animal or something. Or maybe it was her imagination. After all, she was pregnant. Closing her eyes, she fell into a light sleep, dreaming of her family.

Minato heard Kushina's breathing even out and went back to her, dispelling the henge. Two upright silver ears, long silver hair that was braided down to his hamstrings, a silver tail slightly off the floor, fangs visible, and claws showing appeared. Wearing an elegant silk top that was a swirl of blue and green with white flowers and matching pants, he looked at her with his silver eyes. Bending over and giving a small kiss on her lips, then a light lick on her forehead, he wondered about how she would react when she saw him in this form. It was his biggest secret; that he was Sukuaria. Hearing Naruto stir, he reached down and gently, lightly traced his claw over her belly, feeling Naruto's finger find his and play with it. Sitting down and looking at the belly, he couldn't explain the unfiltered, pure love that exploded in his heart. He knew part of it as being territorial. This was his pack. His child. But the other part was a mystery to him. Continuing to play with Naruto, he softly said his son's name before leaning up against Kushina's belly. With his ear pressed against said belly, he heard a swoosh and gulped. If he already had his tail, Naruto would be here in a matter of days, not weeks. Needing to think, he checked the food then flashed out to his cave.

He'd known once she'd gotten pregnant that he'd have to tell her she'd married a wolf. But with Naruto almost ready, he needed to think how to break the news now. Worry clouding his thoughts, he unexpectedly fell asleep on the matter. His reward was a nightmare.

_Minato ran through the forest, looking for Naruto. He howled, tried to smell him, even activated his chakra to find him, but he couldn't. Panic started to set in, and with it a red haze clouded his vision. Finally picking up a partial scent, he immediately set out to find his son, wanting nothing more than to make sure Naruto was okay. The scent grew stronger as he neared it, his wolf nose guiding him. Arriving, he saw his son and his mate in a tense standoff. Naruto had sought her out, but she did not know it was him, and had a kunai ready. Then she noticed him, his magnificant tails raised threateningly. Throwing a fireball attack at Naruto, she disappeared as their son screamed in agony. Rushing to him, he began to tend to him, healing his son as tenderly and effectively as he could. But Naruto was not healing. How was that? Was it because he was a hanyou? The fire wouldn't burn out, and he eventually died. Agony gripped Minato's heart, as he tried to nudge his slain son. He waited for anything to happen, but nothing did. As the realization set in, Minato became red with fury and charged at Konoha. He would avenge his son. It did not matter that it was an accident. Konoha would pay for this!_

Awaking with a cold sweat and panting, he gulped with fear as the sun started rising. Quickly henging, he flashed home to see an irate Kushina glaring at him. The knife she was using to make breakfast did not look safe in her hands at the moment.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Anger. She was angry. At him. And Naruto was stirring. Seeing her put the knife down, she came towards him with a death glare. "I FALL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH AND WAKE UP TO AN EMPTY HOUSEHOLD. AND I KNOW IT WASN'T ANBU, SO YOU HAD BETTER COME CLEAN!" Steeling himself, he decided to let her know. He was thankful Naruto wasn't trying to escape…yet.

"Kushina, I had something on my mind. I went to think about it and fell asleep." She was about to interrupt him when he put his finger over her mouth. "Please, calm down hanabero. Naruto is in there." Seeing her calm down at Naruto's name, he smiled. On the inside. Taking a deep breath and removing his finger, he thought about how to tell her.

"Okay. Thank you. What was on your mind, Minato?" Thankful that Naruto was no longer scared, he hugged her. She tightened it. "Is it about Naruto?" Smiling on the outside, Minato was relieved she'd not only calmed down…but she knew him so very well. He only hoped that she would still trust and understand once he told her. Deciding to break the hug, she sat down at his motion. As he picked up the knife and started to finish breakfast, he deeply sighed. "Minato, tell me. What's on your mind?"

"Kushina, my mind has a thousand things running through it. Where do I start?" He knew he was procrastinating. But he also knew not to do Sukuaria first. That…would have to be last. "Kushina, do me a favor, and just let me talk. I love you so much, and I have so many secrets that are threatening that. Stupid past." He did not see her raise an eyebrow. "I would love to go back on the missions we used too, like when we fell in love. Sometimes, being hokage just sucks." Here, she had to chuckle. She well knew how much he disliked fighting the crowds every day. He turned and smiled at her, and brought her breakfast to her. Giving him a smile, she ate as he continued. "I have been so honest with you. As honest as I can." Taking a seat opposite her, he cringed at her raised eyebrow. Hopefully, it was curiosity. "I'm so happy that Naruto's almost here, Kushina, but to be honest, there are some things you need to know. My deepest secrets, which I've never told anyone else."

"Minato? What is it?" She finished her food as Minato took her hands. And when she saw fear in his eyes, she knew this was indeed huge for him. This had eaten him alive.

"Kushina, everything that I have ever told you has been true, as true as I could say it. You know me so well. You know which way to chase me if I make shadow clones to get Konohians off my back." They chuckled together. It was irritating. "I've fallen in you with you so much that sometimes, I wonder if I'm dreaming. Tell me, since you're from Whirlpool, did you ever learn of Sukuaria?"

"Yes! But all that information is sealed…how do you? Wait…you're getting me back for ruining your birthday last year, right? Or is it the April Fool's day Prank not too long ago?" Lightly giggling, it became full blown as he repeatedly banged his head on the table, mumbling 'prankstering wives that should never ever be near paint, duct tape, and alcohol.' Deciding he needed to stop, she began to rub his head gently, until she saw red. "Minato! Stop, you're bleeding!"

Sitting up, he kept her seated as the wound healed quickly. With Kushina's gasp, he knew to continue. "Kushina, don't worry about the wound. And please, answer my question. I'm not getting you back, with Naruto close to being born. Having one prankster is enough." Regret filled him as she mumbled that she would teach Naruto to prank before his first diaper change. He wondered if he was willingly living with an enemy worse than Akatsuki.

"Fine. The records say that Sukuaria is a myth. It only appears one time and a bunch of old geezers say that it caused Whirlpool to form. That's all." Raising an eyebrow, he hoped this would go okay.

"Tell me, what do you think of Kyuubi? We've both seen it, remember?" She shuddered at the memory, wondering where this was going. Did her husband have a fascination with bijuus?

"It's a huge chakra mass that feeds off hatred. You saw it too remember? Why are we talking about this?"

Seeing him look at the ground, and mumbling incoherently, she wondered if he needed to go get poked and prodded at the hospital. However, when she felt his chakra spike a little and feel like the Kyuubi's, she protectively put her hands around her belly. It was instinct. When they locked eyes, she gasped as his eyes turned silver and gradually, he changed.

"Only the outside changes, Kushina." He had to do this. Feeling the henge completely dissipate, he sat down in front of her, letting her sink all of it in. "The inside doesn't." As he sat still, she came over to inspect. He was relieved to see fascination in her eyes. Not fear.

Seeing the physical changes, Kushina wondered many things. This whole day had been weird. But this…the smoking gun…she started to put everything together. '_Everything I have every told you has been true…'_ echoed in her mind. Touching his upright ears, then down his face to his fangs, she carefully continued. His chakra was still the same, only much more powerful. Why hadn't she noticed this before? As she continued her examination, she saw he was biting his lower lip. And knew that he was nervous. _'My deepest secrets, which I've never told anyone.'_ Coming back to his face, she carefully traced his face and noticed that he leaned into her touch like always. Finally reaching down, she took his hands and sat down, rubbing his hands lightly. But tightened them when Naruto happily kicked.

Minato leaned over when Kushina clutched her belly in pain, supporting her. Putting his hand on her belly, he felt how excited his son was. Injecting some chakra into her belly, Naruto went to sleep as he leaned over and bit down into her arm with his fangs, injecting something to ebb the pain away. Picking her up, he carried her over to the sofa to rest. Seeing something in his eyes, he leaned down and licked her forehead. About to pull away, she brought him back and kissed him on the lips.

"Are you alright, Kushina?" Sitting beside her and holding her, she cuddled to him.

"Yes, I think so. Is this the thing that was eating you up?" He nodded guiltily, but felt better as she hugged his waist. Too bad Naruto woke up, and decided to let them know. She felt Naruto kick again, almost frantic to get out of her belly. Clutching Minato's waist, he put his hand on her belly. It seemed Naruto was coming now. "Minato, calm him down! He's hurting me so much!" Tears poured from her eyes as their child was now scratching his way out of her belly.

Gently getting up and putting Kushina on arms and legs, he kissed and told her that Naruto was being born early. Kushina nodded as Minato skillfully did a cesarean section on her belly. Fascinated, they both watched as a clawed hand came through the open belly, followed by the other clawed hand, head, then the legs and clawed feet. Landing on all fours, Naruto looked exactly like Minato physically. His beautiful blond hair with red tips complimented his silver ears. His silver tail swishing as he began to try to move toward Minato.

As they watched their hanyou son, Minato healed Kushina's belly completely, had picked her up, and was laying her on the sofa. Once she was comfortable, he went back over to Naruto and began to lick the blood off, memorizing every little detail of his pup. Minato could tell that he was strong, and cold, and then wrapped him in a blanket before giving him to Kushina. Helping her up a bit to hold their newborn son, Minato pulled a chair up. His fears continued to subside as she happily held their hanyou son, who was swishing his tail widely at the affection.

"Minato, thank you. He's gorgeous, our son." Nodding his agreement, Minato was unable to look away from Naruto. After a minute, they looked into each other's eyes, Kushina pouting as her wolf reapplied his henge. They were startled as Naruto cried, hungry and looking for food. Bringing him to her breast, she was thankful he didn't have fangs as sharp as Minato's yet.

"Kushina, thank you." At her curious look, he continued. "For not fearing me. It's so nice to finally have a family." As her mind returned to when he had revealed himself to her, her curiosity returned.

"Minato, now that Naruto is born, what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Visibly gulping, she smiled to reassure him. Seeing her husband visibly relax, she decided to go for a final jab that would certainly get under his skin. "And do return to Mr. Sexy please!" As expected, he stuck his tongue out at her before dispelling the henge.

"Kushina, I wanted to get this off my mind before Naruto was born, but I'm glad that you aren't freaking out. You see, I am not really Minato Namikaze." He wanted to laugh at the look she gave him that said 'I figured that out genius'. "My real name is Sukuaria." Letting that sink in, he took Naruto for a minute. Hanyous tended to be twice as heavy as human babies were. When she laid her hand on his leg, he gave her his full attention. "Kushina, good so far?"

"Yeah…sure. So you're Sukuaria? The one from Whirlpool legends?" He nodded before Naruto burped loudly. Grinning in unison at the sound, he could tell that she was still processing everything.

"Kushina, we tailed beasts are not simply chakra masses. We are fully-fledged beings that have emotions, trails, even stupid arguments just like humans do. We are trying to survive in a world that seems to think of us as the ultimate weapons. In fact, if anyone tries to seal the beasts with over nine tails, everyone in up to a hundred miles just dies." Seeing her eyes go blank, he waited. Then Naruto starting chewing his finger. "Naruto, daddy's not food! Stop that!"

"Minato, what do you mean, over nine tails?" Seeing him trying to get Naruto to stop eating him, she giggled and gently took him.

"Well, the tails stop at seventeen." Reaching over to caress her face and comfort her, he could tell her world was shattering. "Kushina?"

"Seventeen? Kyuubi was powerful enough, and he only has nine!" Suddenly making eye contact, and a trace of fear entering her eyes, she continued. "How many do you have?" He leaned back, analyzing every reaction.

"I'm the leader of them all, Kushina. I have seventeen tails." Standing up and sitting beside her, Minato joined their hands. "They obey me. And they know to hide right now in plain sight. When we are detected, we aid each other as we can. Don't worry Kushina. They won't hurt you." Seeing her give a true, relieving smile caused one of his own, and she kissed him once again.

As they looked into each other's eyes, he once again picked her up and carried her to bed so she could rest. He was satisfied that she was completely trusting of him still, and knew that they would be safer in his homeland until Naruto could henge successfully.

The next morning, the two started normally. Until Kushina saw some very bad news…

"MINATO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Seeing that most of her belongings were packed, the house was sealed, and Minato making sushi was not how she wanted to start things off.

"Kushina! Calm down, sheesh! Naruto is still asleep, remember? We won't really be gone, I'm going to use a skill that will make clones of us so we can raise Naruto without anyone finding out. Do you want the council to find out what Naruto and I am?"

"No. I don't." Glad he was getting through, he continued.

"These clones are made from my blood, which renews itself. We'll have a little under two years to ourselves, then when we come back Naruto will be able to henge as he needs to. No one will find out our secret."

"You…can do that?"

"Once in a blue moon. It takes a lot of energy, power, and skill. I only use it when I need to."

"Okay, let's do that Minato."

"A little bit later Kushina. Right now, let's try to have one more normal day."

**The end. Hope you like this alternate!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS!**

**I may redo the sequel if I get bored. Not sure right now.**


End file.
